Cable car passenger transport installations, mechanical ski lifts in particular, are developing in the direction of a high increase in the number of passengers within a given time, that is to say a high increase in the transport rate of the transport installations.
In the installations which use cars, the increase in the transport rates requires vehicles which must allow the greatest number of passengers possible to be loaded and unloaded rapidly in as reduced a car volume as possible compatible with the possibilities of the installation comprising the vehicles, which leads to using cabins with large sized accesses, in particular through a door comprising two leaves which may open along the bodywork, either inside or outside this bodywork, each car being moreover possibly equipped with two opposite doors, each with two leaves.